Its Going To Be An Interesting Year
by Gamtavfeelseverywhere
Summary: "Brat, suits you…." "Excuse me?" I turned to look at him. "The nickname brat, I'll call you that from now on" He smiled; he must be trying to be nice. I smiled back at him. "how fitting..." - Pairing LingxGreed
1. You look like me

**The pairing for this fanfiction is going to be LingxGreed it will contain yaoi and it is all Beta'd by my wonderful sister AssassinGirlz :) **

**(we need more fans of LingxGreed also greed looks like ling in this Fanfic-Just to avoid confusion-) **

****Ling- 17 May Chang- 13 Ed-16 Al-15 Lan Fan-16 Greed-17 Glottony-15 Lust-16 Envy-16 Pride-15****

Sealing the last box I heard the engine of the moving truck start. I grabbed the small box containing most of the things from my room, bringing it outside to the truck and placing it in the packed vehicle. My parents had told my little sister May and I about moving to central a while back, but I didn't really mind since the only friend I really had here in Xing was Lan Fan.

Lan Fan and I had been friends for the longest time. We met in about grade four and stuck together ever since. I told her I was moving to central the first day I knew myself. She told me that she was going to miss me, she told me a bit about central and about when her dad went there on a work trip. She said I would like it, but nothing's as good as Xing. May didn't take it too well though, she started crying saying how it was going to be hard making new friends, but I told her she could hang out with me and that cheered her up, somewhat…

"Hey Ling, dad told me the high school in central is awesome! Ling?"

Snapping out of the trance I was in, I looked over at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah! He also told me the food at the cafeteria is going to taste really good too!"

"The food better taste good!" I smiled at her. She knew how much I liked food; May was about 4 years younger than me and was starting her first year of high school.

"Ling, is high school hard?"

"Well, once you get used to it, it's not that bad."

"So is it all easy then?" I looked at her and laughed

"Of course not!"

"Well then is there a subject that you're bad at?" I paused to think for a second.

"…Biology"

"Biology… What's that?"

"Exactly" I said chuckling.

For the rest of the plane ride, we continued talking about the new school and our expectations of what central would be like.

**1 week later**

I was lying down in bed texting Lan fan and realized it was pretty late, it was about eleven and it was my first day of new school tomorrow, I told Lan fan goodnight, pulled my blankets up and fell asleep.

After the short walk to school, May and I went to the office to get our schedules.

"Ling… I'm kind of nervous" I handed her the schedule. She looked over it flipping the page and looking at her classes.

"Don't worry I'll walk you to your first class" I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I have math…" She sighed

I walked her to her math class, and waved goodbye. I looked over my schedule I had gym first, with Mr. Armstrong, then English with Miss Hawkeye.

Locker 310 an empty locker situated on the third floor, was the new place to keep all my things, I grabbed the lock from my bag, put all my things away, and locked it. _Now to go to gym._

Easier said than done, I walked around the school, for which seemed like forever, trying to find the gym with the poorly drawn map the secretary gave me. After finding the stupid thing I ended up being twenty minutes late, not that I cared…

I walked into the gym seeing the gym teacher talking to the rest of the class. I walked over joining them, and he noticed me.

"OH! IT SEEMS WE HAVE A NEWCOMER TODAY~! WHAT IS YOUR NAME CHILD?"

"Ling. Ling Yao."

"HMMM! HI LING AND WELCOME TO OUR SCHOOL! NOW CLASS TODAY WERE GOING TO RUN LAPS" The muscular man said practically sparkling with enthusiasm.

I sighed and joined the class. _Great way to start a new year…_

I changed out of my gym clothes and ran to English; I didn't want to be late for another class. When I got to English Miss Hawkeye was still sitting at her desk reading a book, which meant the class, thankfully, hadn't started yet.

"Miss Hawkeye?" I asked

"Oh, hi there I don't think we've met before, are you Ling Yao?" I smiled politely

"Yes, I am"

"Oh! Okay great, I'm your English teacher Miss Hawkeye. You can sit up there right next to him" She pointed to guy that looked almost, exactly like me. I nodded and went up to sit beside him. He had the same hair style but his bangs were on the opposite side of mine and he had purplish-reddish eyes. When he opened his mouth to talk to me and I noticed his sharp teeth.

"Hey, have we met before?"

"I don't think so…"

"You look… like me"

"Do I?"

"Yes, exactly"

"Okay then…"

So, then he noticed it too, the weird similarity between us…. Just a coincidence…. has to be.

After English it was lunch, so I went to put my books in my locker then headed downstairs to the first floor. I had told May to wait for me by the door of the cafeteria so we could get lunch together. I found her standing there beside a tall girl with blonde hair in a ponytail.

"Hey May!" I said walking up to her.

"Ling! I made a friend! Her name's Winry"

The tall girl looked at me.

"Hi, May told me a lot about you" she said while smiling at me.

I looked over at May, "Hey do you want to go get food now?"

She nodded and we headed into the cafeteria

Winry invited us to sit at her table where we were introduced us to two other people.

"Ling, May, This is Ed and Al" She pointed to Ed a boy with blonde-goldish hair tied back in a braid. Next she pointed to Al the boy had short blonde hair. They both had identical golden eyes.

"They're brothers, their mom died of an unknown illness, so now they live with my granny and I"

I nodded taking a bite out of the salad on my plate.

Looking around I saw the same guy I met in English, he was sitting at a table in the back beside a shorter boy with long green hair. There was about five of them, a fatter male sitting beside a tall woman with black wavy hair, and beside her was the shortest of them, which in my opinion, was wearing way too much eyeliner.

We continued to get to know each other better, May and I also told them about Xing until the end of lunch.

After lunch I had Art with Mr. Fury. I went to get my books from my locker and I saw the guy from English class talking with the kid with too much eyeliner. I walked over quickly, to retrieve my books from my locker, trying to avoid them. I turned to go down the stairs, but I failed at being unseen.

"Hey, new kid come here!"

Sighing I turned around and walked over to him

"Yes?"

"I never got your name when we were in English class, my names Greed. You?"

"My names Ling, Ling Yao"

Greed? Weird name… who would name their-

"So this is the brat you were telling me about before?" the shorter male with the eyeliner spat.

"Oh right, Ling this is Pride" He pointed to the eyeliner boy.

"I see, hello."

Greed turned to look at me

"Brat, suits you…."

"Excuse me?" I turned to look at him.

"The nickname brat, I'll call you that from now on" He smiled; he must be trying to be nice. I smiled back at him.

"How fitting… anyways I'm going to see Gluttony" then he stalked off.

I looked at Greed "Don't we have classes right now?" he pulled out his phone and checked the time. "Yeah, we have art want to walk there together?"

I nodded and we started walking to class.

"You're right; we do look a lot alike…"

"Hmmm? Oh yeah…" he scratched the back of his head "Weird coincidence I guess…"

"I thought the same thing… But our eyes are colored differently, and you have sharp teeth, unlike me…"

"You talk a lot, Brat"

"Huh? Oh sorry, I tend to do that a lot…"

"Don't apologize, I like hearing you talk"

For some reason I felt myself flush I looked away quickly. _Why in God's name am I blushing? _I shrugged it off but to my dismay, it felt like it was taking forever to get to the art room "Do you know where you're going?"

"Yes, I do" He turned to open a door and I noticed yet another thing about him, he had long nails covered in black polish. I smirked walking in and taking my normal seat beside Greed in the back of the class.

Yeah, this was going to be an interesting year.

-  
**AN:-**

**Wow, hey guys this Is a new fanfiction I'm going to be working on its going to be longer than the rest, and yes it will be yaoi, the pairing is going to be GreedxLing and greed looks like how he looked when he took over lings body. That all cleared up now? Show how much you love me with Reviews&Comments 3 I luv reviews and comments**

**And also thanks to AssassinGirlz for being the best sister in da world for editing this  
I ruv woo. 3 **

**By the way, I love all of you's :D**


	2. the clock

**Hey guys, I know that Ling x Greed isn't really a popular pairing, but. What the heck :3 I like it so I'll write it and if anyone else wants to read it your more than welcome to read it **

**Anyways, I think I'm going to focus on Ling and Greed's relationship in this chapter….**

**(By the way, if envy is out of character, its sisters fault. She made me make him like that,  
HE'S OFFICIALY A FANBOY~!)**

****Ling- 17 May Chang- 13 Ed-16 Al-15 Lan Fan-16 Greed-17 Glottony-15 Lust-16 Envy-17 Pride-15****

**~Chapter two~**

It had been a couple weeks since I first came to this school.May had decided to walk earlier to school with Winry; I told her it was fine that she made new friends. The only person I had that was closest to a friend was the identical boy that called me Brat, Greed, so far I knew all the people that sat with him, Lust the tall black haired girl, envy the green haired one, Eyeliner boy Pride and the fat one Gluttony. We hung out together for a while after we met in English class. We both knew we looked alike, him blurting it out right after we first met.

Today was Wednesday which meant I had Science first with Mr. Bradley, the class I hated the most by far. It wasn't just the class I hated; it was him, the class and the loads of homework that he handed out at the end of every class.

As I neared the school I noticed the green haired boy standing at the entrance, as I walked past him to open the door he grabbed me by the arm.

"Hey new kid"

"Um, hi? What are you doing?"

"Stay away from Greed, listen kid I've known greed for a lot longer than you have. And I don't like all the time you've been spending with him." I was shocked. What was he Implying… stay away from Greed? He was making it sound as if they were lovers and I was getting in between their relationship.

"Okay then, I have classes starting so can you let go of me?" lie, it was about thirty minutes until my first class. But still worth it if I was trying to get away from him

"Don't be stupid. I take the same classes as you and Greed"

"Fine then, what are you even waiting for?"

"Who do you think?" His grip tightened.

"Can you let go of me I have to-".

"Envy what are you doing?"

Hearing his familiar voice I knew who it was, Greed.

Without looking back I yanked my arm away and shoved opened the door to the school and left without looking at him.

_What is with people at this school…? _

I trudged upstairs to the third floor to stash my stuff away in my locker, looking around to see if they were around. They weren't, walking to the science lab on the second floor I noticed eyeliner boy talking with the fat one. Avoiding eye contact I made it to science about ten minutes early.

I dropped my homework on Mr. Bradley's desk I saw him smile and nod his head at me. _I'll take that as a 'thank you for doing your homework Ling' _

I _w_alked up to mynormal seat and sat down. We had about eight minutes to finish our homework, which I had already finished so I just relaxed for a while thinking about why Envy told me to stay away and why I just stormed away afterwards. It wasn't from Greed, that's for sure. I guess I was just mad at Envy. I looked up to see Greed come through the door, making his way up to his seat- beside me.

"Hey, Brat" he put down his books and sat down.

"Hi Greed"

"What are we doing right now?"

"Homework that was due today, we have about five minutes left before the actual class starts. Did you finish the homework?"

"I'm almost finished; I didn't understand some of the questions though…"

"Take your homework sheets out then, I'll help you with them" It turns out he did most of the homework; it was only one of the questions that he was stuck on. After I helped him with it, Mr. Bradley called everyone up to give him their sheets, after that he sat there for half the class correcting them.

"Hey Greed, where'd Envy go? I thought he took classes with us…"

"He said he wanted to skip classes today, something about being mad at someone…. Who gives a damn anyways"

"Yeah…"

_How immature. _Not coming to class because of me? He should try to be less obvious.

"Brat?"

"Yes?"

"You should eat lunch with us today"

"What?"

"Yeah it would be fun, you meeting the rest of the gang!"

"Sure"

"Seriously… spending a whole class correcting homework sheets? Don't they have special teacher time for this?" he looked bored, he was leaning his head in his hands looking at the clock.

"He likes to get things out of the way… slowly…. I don't think he's going to be done anytime soon"

"Tcsh, still another forty-five minutes… I think the clock is mocking me…."

"Greed. It's a clock."

"Doesn't mean it can't mock somebody…." I saw him sigh; He put his head on the desk and stayed like that for a while.

I pulled out a paper and pencil drawing how he was laying, it didn't take him long to wonder what I was doing. He went to move.

"Wait, don't move." He opened his mouth to talk but closed it. He resumed laying on the desk me sketching him. Thirty minutes later the bell rang, I made no move to get up and Greed still layed there looking up at me.

"Greed?"

"Yeah?"

"Here." I handed the piece of paper to him. He got up and took it, I saw him smirk.

"Quite the artist you are! Say, mind if I keep this?"

"Go ahead" He brushed my bangs out of my face and smiled at me

"Thanks."

I felt my face heat up and I immediately changed the subject.

"S-say… Don't we have... Um… Math now?"

"Yeah…" he continued to play with my hair

"Won't we get in trouble?"

"Nah, he doesn't care." He held my bangs to the side looking into my eyes, letting it go after a moment.

"Yeah Brat, I guess you're right, we better get to math" he took the drawing and placed it in his binder. Taking all his stuff he turned to leave before looking back at me.

"Brat? You coming?"

"Y-yeah…" my face was still flushed; I grabbed my things and followed after him…

_What's wrong with me…?_

I walked to math with greed getting there late because I forgot to grab my math books form my locker, he happily followed me complaining about the math teacher saying how strict he was. He told me a story about when Mr. Havoc threw out of class for talking back… nonsense he had said.

Getting my books we walked to math class Greed still rambling on about times that havoc sent him out of the class.

When I walked into class Havoc smiled at me '_wait… isn't this guy that was all strict?' _ I took my seat and started to listen.

"Havoc. I've told you… we've already done this five times before."

Now I understand why Mr. Havoc is so strict with Greed. He disrupts classes.

'_Greed…'_

"Greed. Weren't you listening when I said 'were going to be reviewing things today? Or were you staring off into space again!"

"Shut up, I was listening! I just don't get what's the use if I already know half the stuff that you're writing down!"

"Why can't you just sit there and listen? Is that too hard!"

"FINE. I'm leaving then. Brat come with me!" he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out of the room into the hallway

"Greed…" no answer

"Greed!" still no answer

"GREED" he looked at me

"WHAT."

"I wanted to talk to you…"

"Yeah… about what?"

"Envy."

He looked at me shocked

"What for."

"Because of this morning"

"This morning?"

"Y-yeah…"

I was getting nervous…

"Tell me then was happened with envy this morning…"

"n-no… I changed my mind… I'll tell you later…"

"No tell me now…" he pushed me against the lockers leaning his face close to mine

"'-"

I was cut off by him placing his lips against mine.

**AN:-**

**OMGGG ITS DONE Q-Q WITH A KISS SCENE FIRST ONE IN FOREVER 3 **

**BETA'D BY ASSASSINGIRLZ MY WONDEFUL SISTER :D \**

**Yeah…. A lot of stuff's been happening lately so the next chapter might be up a little late, anyways….**

**Reviews and comments are much appreciated :D **

**I love you all~! 3 **


	3. Eighteen

**AN: - **Ling- 18 May Chang- 13 Ed-16 Al-15 Lan Fan-16 Greed-17 Glottony-15 Lust-16 Envy-16 Pride-15****

**Sigh….. Another update that was supposed to be out like a month agoooo… but laziness took over… and now that I look back. I can't even believe I wrote that well. When I'm writing it feels like I'm writing a bunch of gibberish….. Anyways. **

**Just so you guys know, Ling is almost graduated so that means he would be in grade twelve. It is around june, so ling and greed with be graduating they're both eighteen now. You will understand why soon~**

**Cuz I said so.**

**Chapter 3- **

While walking home that same day I tried to clear my head. It didn't really help but after all that happened I finally told Greed about what happened, he swore him kissing me was just to shut me up, and I believed it somewhat.

All that I wanted to do was go home and sleep. After a long day at school that's all I wanted to do. Also to clear my head because it really wasn't helping before.  
When I got home I was greeted by the smell of yummy food but ignored it as hungry as I was. It felt like the week was going by slower and slower ever since I moved to central. I opened my door and flopped down on my bed breathing in the familiar smell. I crawled up to the top of it pulling the comforter over me.

'_He swore it was just to shut me up…' _I traced my lips with my finger where Greeds were right before the end of the day. _'But… for some reason… I don't believe him…' _I shut my eyes, _'Maybe the answer will come in a dream' _I smirked at the childish thought…

'_Maybe….'_

_I woke to the sound of footsteps coming towards me. I immediately sat up, when my eyes cleared I noticed someone sitting at the end of my bed. It was slender and tall completely ghost like and see through. I grabbed one of the pillows on my bed and threw it at the figure. It went through it. The figure must have noticed because it whipped his head around to look at me. That's when I noticed its sharp razor like teeth. It disappeared and I let a sigh of relief escape my lips, laying back down I closed my eyes and felt a heavy weight on top of me._

_The ghost. _

_It sank its teeth into my throat ripping it and shredding it apart; I started thrashing and screaming._

_It lifted its head to show its razor teeth._

_Dripping with my blood. _

When I woke up I immediately rose. Beads of sweat were trickling down my face. It was dark outside, so out of curiosity I checked the time.

_4:27am_

_The clock is mocking me…_

_"Seriously… spending a whole class correcting homework sheets? Don't they have special teacher time for this?" he looked bored, he was leaning his head in his hands looking at the clock._

_"He likes to get things out of the way… slowly…. I don't think he's going to be done anytime soon"_

_"Tsch, still another forty-five minutes… I think the clock is mocking me…."_

_"Greed. It's a clock."_

_"Doesn't mean it can't mock somebody…."_

I felt my lips push into a smile remembering Greed. That's right on the second day of school in science.

I let out a ghost of a laugh.

_I'm tired…_

But I didn't want to sleep, in case that ghost came back… and- I didn't really want to think about it anymore… to be honest it scared me. I lay back down, laying my arm across my eyes.

Again I felt myself drift off into sleep

This time when I awoke it was real, sunlight streaming through the window. When my eyes started to clear, I rolled onto my other side to check the time.

_8:30am._

"Too early" I said; shoving a pillow over my head.

I heard my parents talking then I heard my name, my parents didn't care about me much and it always seemed like they were looking for the chance to kick me out. I got up and opened the door, flinching at the bright lights in the hallway. I heard mumbles from the kitchen and made my way there.

"_Do you really think?-"_

"_He's eighteen…old enough-"_

"_But do you really think…-"_

I walked into the kitchen noticing my mom and dad sitting there. My mom turned around looking at me,

"Ling, come sit down your father and I need to talk to you"

I sat down brushing my bangs out of my face,

"Ling… you just turned eighteen and me and your father thought that it would be best if you started living on your own…"

I smirked… to be honest I knew this was coming, I turned eighteen just the other day and I was also graduating soon and now my parents used it as a way to kick me out. I thought of May, I would miss her…

"Okay" I looked over to my father then my mom this time my father spoke.

"Ling, we'll give you some money to start off with. It isn't hard to find an apartment around this time of year" He looked a mixture of happy and sad

"We know it'll be hard since you just moved but-"

"Mom, I'll be fine." _I guess I'll have to start taking the bus_

"I'm going to start packing… I know of a few places, I'll look into it"

I glanced at my mom and dad then I left the kitchen without a word.


	4. Unnecesary

AN:- Hey guys, I'm on summer vacation. I tried to write more chapters but I just didn't have the time So I'm sorry. Also I'm taking a cruise in a couple weeks I've been going to the gym every day so I only have time at night to write.  
Thanks for understanding.  
Axelluver300/Hidansstalker1  
(I'll try to make this chapter longer for you guys)

I shoved the few boxes I had into my car and slammed the trunk shut. It had taken a while to find of an apartment even though I already knew of some places.  
Did all parents kick their kids out of the house at the end of the school year?  
I jumped into the front seat of my car shoving the keys into the ignition and driving off.  
The only reason I took this apartment is because all the other choices weren't as good, and also my dad was pressuring me leave as soon as possible; It was about fifteen minutes away from my parents' house in the middle of central.

Even though it was only two o'clock, after everything was moved in I felt tired. I walked into my room and I flopped onto my bed. it was quiet, I didn't have parents that would fight anymore, I could just relax in my new apartment-  
- ding-  
I took my phone from my pocket looking at the message flashing on my screen it was from Greed  
'Hey Brat, what's up'  
I texted back  
'I hate texting, can you come over?'  
-Ding-  
'sure send me the address brat'  
Frowning at the unnecessary "Brat" added in, clicking the correct keys I sent it to him and rolled over on my side.  
Adding as a side note, I quickly typed  
'let yourself in case I fall asleep'  
'-or in case I'm just too lazy...'  
- ding-  
'sure'  
- .-.-. POV-.-.-.-.-  
I shoved my keys into my pocket walking up to the stairs to his floor; I opened his door walking in. It was surprisingly simple, his kitchen was to the left and behind it was his living room. I kicked off my shoes and walked down his hallway hearing light snoring coming from a room,  
he had fallen asleep...  
I smirked and walked into his room, he was asleep rolled over on his side facing me. He looked so peaceful when he slept. I went over and sat on the edge of his bed and sat near his pillow, he stirred in his sleep brushing his arm against mine he must have felt it because his eyes fluttered open and he looked up at me.  
"Oh... hi Greed" he mumbled getting up and leaning his back against the bed.  
"I guess you're tired-"  
"Yeah, I hate moving... It's so... Tiring... Go figure eh?" he put his head in his hands and sighed, his black bangs falling on front of his face.  
As almost an instant reaction, I tucked the pieces of hair behind his ear.  
He smiled along with a muffled "thanks"  
He got up and yawned again, "I don't have any food, so do you want to go out to eat somewhere?"  
I thought about it for a while, then realized something, "I would love to but, I'm broke."  
"Yeah Me too, hence moving and such... but I'm so hungry"  
I laughed, "yeah... We could always go get some ramen from the store"  
Looking somewhat disappointed he walked up to his closet. He stood there for a couple seconds. He looked as if he was trying to remember something. He opened up his closet revealing a rack of assorted coats and sweaters he grabbed one from the back and reached into the pocket on the right and withdrew forty dollars "I knew I had money" while smiling he said, "Come on, let's go eat" he slipped the paper into his pocket and made his way towards the door.

"What restaurant brat?"  
The question knocked me out of my daze on the road, not looking beside me I replied.  
"Huh I'm sorry what?"  
"Where are we going?"  
"Some place that has good food"  
"So not McDonalds?"(1)  
"No, not McDonalds"  
"Or just not any other fast food places?"  
I stayed quiet for a bit after that  
"Brat?"  
"Shut up, ill see where we should go"  
"You're cute when you're a moody brat."  
"Shut up."

After a while of driving around we both decided to go to a restaurant called the noodle box. When we walked in I took a quick look around and saw a group of about four people that looked oddly familiar, it took a couple seconds but I finally figured out who they were, Lust, Gluttony, Pride... and Envy. Not wanting to deal with them (especially Envy) I made sure Greed didn't see them(2), once we got our noodles I chose a table situated at the back of the restaurant which was somewhat isolated from the rest of the people in the room.  
We mostly ate in silence or until Greed would bring up a random topic.  
"-isn't it for you too?" Again he knocked me out of my reverie.  
"Sorry what?"  
He leaned his head in his hands and looked at me with a bemused expression on his face. It reminded me of that time I drew him.  
"Have you been getting much sleep lately?" He had a mild look of concern on his face.  
I laid my head on the table "No"  
He let out a laugh "that explains why you fall asleep everywhere, well in school I can understand-"  
I zoned out for a while, listening to his voice  
"-...at least you're actually cute when you do though" I felt my cheeks flush even though I really had no clue what he was talking about.  
"You tend to call me cute a lot. What is it this time?"  
He leaned his head on his hand; he had a pink tint forming on his cheeks. He smiled his sharp teeth showing,  
"While you're sleeping. Brat"  
"Was that necessary?"  
"What, brat?"  
"Never mind... Anyways do you want to get going?"(3) I got up and yawned, like Greed said if I stayed there for longer I probably would've fallen asleep.  
"Greed you coming?"  
"Yeah yeah, Brat"  
The identical boy got up and we both started walking towards the exit.

When we got to the parking lot I threw him the keys  
"You drive"  
He smirked "alright, brat"  
I Climbed into the passenger's seat and leaned my head against the window. I heard the car start and we began driving back to my apartment.

Like I said before Ling was really cute when he slept but I didn't want to wake him. I had an idea that he would kill me for if he was awake. Pushing away the thought of Ling killing me, I picked him up bridal style and started carrying him to his room.  
I walked into the elevator and leaned against the wall thank god there was no one around.(4) I got up to his room and grabbed the key from his pocket unlocking the door I stepped inside and shut it behind me. Slipping off my shoes I made my way down the long hallway. He was clinging on to me and his face was buried into my chest it was kind of hard to put him down. After setting him down and pulling the covers over him I sat on the edge if his bed for a while just listening to his calm breathing.  
To be honest, I was pretty tired myself, thinking of yet another thing that Ling would kill me for in the morning, I did it. Lying down next to Ling I brushed his black bangs out of his face. He moved closer to me and pushed his face into my chest clutching onto my shirt. I felt my cheeks burn and I did another crazy thing.  
I pulled him closer so we were about eye level.  
And kissed him.  
I'm so dead when he wakes up.

AN:- 1-the town they live in is called central it's not exactly like in the anime it's just a town. That has McDonald's restaurants and trolling Envy's.

2- If you read chapter two you'll know that Ling had a bad experience with Envy, so that's why he doesn't want to deal with him while he's with Greed.  
(Or he's just afraid Envy's going to say something that's going to make him confess to Greed...)

3- not sure if anyone got this but he was asking if the 'brat' at the end of his sentence was necessary ^^

4- Not sure if anyone figured it out but it's late at night. They left for the restaurant at around sixish and got back at around eight thirty ish. So technically he fell asleep at nine which is a good time to sleep XD  
(I stayed up really late to finish this though... Probably around 3am .)

OMG I FINISHED IT. I'm going to be honest with you guys, I was going to discontinue the story, but I pushed myself to finish it I re-read most of my reviews and it smacked me out of my writers block.  
Keep up with the Reviews guys I really appreciate it.  
Hidansstalker1/axelluver300


	5. Been a while brat

It had been a while since you and Greed had seen each other you think as you pace around the room. Your last encounter was when you two went to a restaurant a while back, you remember falling asleep and then waking up the next morning with no one beside you. You had to admit, you had kind of wished he had stayed. But what did you care? he could do as he pleased.

You walk around the small room of your apartment as you flip through the contacts on your phone, there wasn't many people you knew except for some people you had met at school, Lan-fan, may, and Greed. You stop when you get to his name, 'It had been a while' that sentence runs through your head. You should text him, or maybe even call him but you flip your phone shut and toss it aside.

Come to think of it, you don't really remember anything that had happened, but really you wonder why you're even asking yourself about something that had happened over a month ago, you think. Was it really a month...? you had thought it was near Christmas, But it was the spring now, have you really lost track of time? Sighing you decide to at least text your sister, retrieving the tossed phone you quickly send a text asking her about home and how she was doing, you get a short reply saying she was fine and that nothing had really improved.

You kind of feel bad for her, the main reason you left was because your parents, well at least you could hope the best for her. You close your phone and set it down in front of you, you walk off to your bathroom deciding to go shower. When you get inside a few thoughts pass your mind but the main one is Greed. You groan and try to finish your shower without him on your mind.

One thing you don't remember is not falling asleep at someone's house, you were currently on their sofa covered by nothing but your thin coat. You sit up and groan putting your hand to your head. there was only one possible reason for this. You had probably gone out drinking with Envy, gotten drunk and then crashed at his place.

That's right. With Envy.

you quickly get to your feet before he can wake up and walk out the door, you fish around in your pocket for your keys and stop realizing something, the pocket where you usually keep them they aren't there. after checking every pocket on your body you realized that you now had to either, walk home or go back inside and question Envy about the whereabouts of your keys.

You decided to go to the first option. You start to walk back to your house, the air is cold considering you were only wearing a small coat. you continue to walk and remember about Ling it had been a while since you two had gotten together.

You start to head in the general direction of where he lived, it was a small detour from your regular route, nothing too far for you to walk.

When you finally get to his apartment you take the stairs deciding it would be easier to take them instead of the elevator, when you arrive to the correct floor you look around and head towards his door. Barging inside would be a bad idea, you decide to knock.

Snapping out of your daydreaming you hear someone knock at your door, shutting the water off you wrap a towel around your waist and comb through your hair. You walk out of the bathroom ignoring the cold air, you walk down your hallway and open the door to reveal the person on the other side.

Needless to say, you weren't surprised to see who was on the other side

When he opened the door you two kind of stared at each other for a bit, you didn't really notice anything different about him, maybe his hair had gotten longer? or maybe he had gotten a bit taller since you last saw him.

There was also the fact that he was in nothing but a towel. You guessed you had interrupted his shower or something, you weren't sure if you should apologize or say hello.

"What are you doing here Greed?" he sounded annoyed, or maybe he was tired, yeah probably tired.

"Came to see you, it's been a while hasn't it brat?" Ling shot you a small glare smiling afterwards,  
"It has been a while Greed, would you like to come in? I'm not even dressed yet" You nod and look back at him "Yeah sure" you walk inside as he takes off to go get dressed, nothing has changed about his apartment, it was still the same layout of everything you remembered, you go to sit down on his sofa waiting for him to return. Boy it had been a while hadn't it.

=============================== Yes this is a short chapter, I'm just making it lead up to something so bear with me, AND IM BAAACK~!

Reviews are appreciated but not necessary.

-gamtavfeelseverywhere 


End file.
